


me and you

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: #fluff, F/M, ginaporter, hsmtmts, rickybowen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gina gets jealous watching Ricky and Nini
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	me and you

Gina stood in the wings, watching Nini and Ricky perform Breaking Free. There was something in the way the two performed together that made her jealous, which was a feeling that was new. She couldn’t shake the feeling that the two weren’t acting. 

It was time for her to go onstage, so she stood up straight, faking a smile. EJ sorta gave her a nudge, signaling it was all their cue. 

Normally, she wouldn’t let a boy get in the way of her performance, but Ricky was different. Something about him made her heart swoon, and no other boy had her feel this way.

Bows felt like they took forever, and Gina was starting to become more and more anxious by the second. Gina’s eyes followed the curtains as they shut, the sound of cheers filling her ears.

“Peanut! You did so good.” Ricky picked her up, spinning her around.

He looked into Gina’s eyes, being able to tell something was on her mind. He brought his lips to her temple, kissing her softly. Ricky looked at her, raising his eyesbrows, silently telling her to talk.

“It was silly. I’m over it now.”

“Peanut. Nothing you tell me is silly, unless you intend for it to be silly or a joke.”

“I was watching you and Nini perform Breaking Free, which was amazing by the way. I got really jealous of the way you guys were interacting on stage.”

Ricky took her hand, looking deeply in her eyes.

“I have no feelings for Nini peanut. Ever since you kissed me on the check homecoming night, it’s only been you.” 

Gina’s face lit up at his words, throwing her arms around his neck.

“I don’t know why I was jealous Ricky.”

“Well, everything will turn out fine. Because it’s you and me forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
